In oil and gas exploration, it is important to provide rotational energy to downhole tools connected to a drill string. In some implementations, a drilling rig located at or above the surface rotates a drill string disposed in the wellbore below the surface. The surface equipment on the drilling rig rotates the drill string and the drill bit as it bores into the Earth's crust to form a wellbore. In some implementations, the drill string may include a downhole power section (e.g., positive displacement mud motor) that includes a stator and a rotor that are rotated and transfer torque to a drill bit or other downhole equipment (referred to generally as the “tool string”) disposed below the downhole power section. In some implementations, both surface and downhole sources of rotations are used (e.g., the surface equipment rotates the stator connected to the drill string, and the rotor of the positive displacement downhole motor is rotated due to a fluid pressure differential of the pumped drilling fluid flowing across the power section relative to the stator.